Alexandra Chilton
American |status = Alive |affiliations = Niko Bellic (boyfriend, optional) |vehicles = Pink Stretch (mentioned) |voice = Samantha Soule}} Alexandra "Alex" Chilton is a character in Grand Theft Auto, who appears as a datable character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Alex can be met on craplist.net in the women seeking men section. Alex lives on Silicon St. in the Lancaster, Algonquin, a couple blocks up from Niko's safehouse. She refers to Niko as the "Mysterious European" on her blog but also uses Niko's name on occasion. Biography Childhood Alex was born in 1979 in Middle Park East, where she has lived her whole life, to a very wealthy family. She has extreme issues with her mother, who verbally abused her by constantly telling her she was not pretty. Because of this, she once had an eating disorder and currently spends a lot of money on plastic surgery. According to her blog, she lost her virginity to her doctor at age 15 and still sleeps with him for prescription drugs. She was very sexually active ever since, having slept with her gym teacher on her 16th birthday. Soon after being licensed to drive at 16, she was arrested for DWI. She still hates her mom, but receives all her money from her parents. She once very harshly says that she's happy her mother has been diagnosed with cancer in her abdomen. Personality Alex is a stereotype of most wealthy women approaching their thirties, being somewhat materialistic and highly involved in liberal arts. She once went to college to study psychology, English and writing (as early as 1997), and though she slept with her writing teacher Mr. Hopkins to receive an A in one class, and even though she achieved a psychology major she eventually dropped out. She is currently very involved in a blog, and aspires to write books and even movies about herself (on two dates, she first says she is discussing it with a movie producer that she is dating, then says they didn't make the deal). Though she normally mends her self-esteem issues with shopping and blogging, when drunk she will admit that she hates herself. She also likes when Niko takes her to The Triangle Club and Honkers strip clubs, which she expresses is meant to give her ideas for intercourse with Niko. Prior to dating Niko, she writes on her blog about beginning to date an old man with a prosthetic limb and "more money than a third-world country" (for reference, the twenty poorest countries in the world have GDPs between $100 and $850 million), who met her online and sent her a picture of his grandson, claiming it was him. She continued to date him despite unpleasurable sex and his breath smelling like "dog shit", likely because of his extreme wealth although she claims to have a very complex love and attraction to him. Lifestyle Alex is portrayed as extremely wealthy. Although the LCPD calls her "delusional", leading to rumors that she bluffs and embellishes her lifestyle, they confirm that she is "high society". Her credit cards are frequently maxed out, because she buys six-figure dresses for herself and weekly champagne enemas for her chihuahua Valentino. In some cases she must call her father to raise the limit on her cards, and in other cases she shoplifts (arrested for it once in 2005, with a dress). However, she is sometimes generous with her purchases, such as buying a car for her housekeeping staff (If Niko brings a cheaper car to pick her up, she says "Nice car, I bought one just like it for my maid", though this could also be merely a veiled insult of Niko's choice of car) and eventually providing Niko 50% discounts at clothing stores (if the relationship level is high enough, Niko can call her and the discount is good for 24 hours) or when she asks Niko where he bought his shoes, so she can buy her father them as a gift. She also goes to Maisonette 9. As her name is a word play of Hilton her father may have megacorporation maybe hotels and petroleum. Dating Preferences Alex prefers expensive clothes from Perseus and expensive cars like the Turismo. She does not like the Banshee, however, as the game does not classify it as a sports car. She does like Bowling, Darts and Pool. Her favorite visiting locations include Split Sides comedy club and the Perestroika cabaret club in Broker. She also enjoys eating at The Superstar Cafe. She dislikes eating at diners, claiming they have "bad service". She is one of only 2 girlfriends who enjoys strip clubs. Alex also likes riding motorcycles, as she claims they bring back some memories. Cars Alex Likes: *Feltzer *Oracle *Schafter *Huntley Sport *Super GT *Comet *Turismo *Infernus *Cognoscenti *Stretch Restaurants/Bars Alex Likes: *Superstar Café *Mr. Fuk's Rice Box *Jerkov's Bar *Club Liberty *Pizza This... (Alderney) Venues Alex Likes: *Perestroika *Split Sides *The Triangle Club *Honkers Extra What makes Alex an interesting character to date is that she writes a blog on blogsnobs.org. Niko can access her blog by going to blogsnobs.org, clicking on "Sharing" in the in-game internet. In blogsnobs.org, Alex's page is known as Liberated Woman. Here, she blogs regularly about her dates with Niko. This can be useful, because depending on how the blog is written lets the player know if the date was successful or not or if the places she went was favourable or unfavourable. She will also occasionally send pictures to Niko's phone of herself, or randomly text him with pointless jabber. Alex's name might come either from Alex Chilton, a musician of the 1960s, or from The Replacements song called "Alex Chilton", which is dedicated to and about the musician. If you go on enough dates with Alex, Niko will eventually open up to her (to which she says, "for her blog") about his presence in the terror of war, his friends being butchered on a hillside, and his hope of "I just want to be loved." Alex is shocked and doesn't believe him, and insists on trying to get a different answer. She asks Niko about his occupation, and grudgingly he replies "...construction" which relieves Alex with a witty remark. After a certain amount of dates and Niko asks to come inside enough times, Alex will reveal on her blog that she filmed a video of her and Niko having sex but she did not tell him. She also says that she will find a suitable soundtrack and will put it on electrictit.com. She will also send Niko pictures of herself via text message. These include one of her in a thong, and another of her face with a short message tempting Niko by telling him to imagine what her lucious lips would look like giving him a blowjob. As well as these, she also texts him random messages. When taking her to a game date (darts, bowling, etc.) It's better to let her win as she'll be more cheerful than If you were to beat her at a game. Be extremely careful when driving especially on motorcycles. If you crash or bail out, there will be a great chance that she'll dump you. On her blog and in conversation she reveals some interesting and bizarre things about herself, although being classed as 'delusional' it is unclear which is truth and which is fiction. These revelations include the following; *She had sex with the gardener at her parents place upstate, until her mother found out and threatened to cancel her credit cards. *She gave her first blowjob in the restroom at Club Liberty. *She had a backstreet abortion at one time, and her mother had many. *She had anorexia. *She once had a heart attack through a combination of not eating and doing too much coke. *She had her drink spiked when on a night out once, and woke up on an operating table in Peru with a tattoo she has no recollection of getting. *After you go on a few dates with her Alex will ask Niko if he wants to get married to her. LCPD Database record |} Trivia *If the first date does not go well, Alex may say "From now on, I'm only dating Americans." *When the player either consistently crashes the car or harms Alex in any way, she will dump the player immediately. *Like most characters in the game, Alex will don a unique (if similar to Michelle, Carmen, and Kiki) helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorbike. Her helmet is pink with no visor. *Alex's first car was a pink Stretch. She mentions it to Niko if he is driving one. *Alex is impressed when the player drives at very high speeds, and gives positive comments such as "You're brilliant! Mad and brilliant." or "You drive like you don't give a fuck!" *Her presonality and her name might be a parody of Paris Hilton who shares many things with Alex like being rich, blonde and got all her money from her parents and also recorded a sex tape of herself. *Quite humorously, Alex misspells Niko Bellic's name as "Nico" on her blog. Gallery 180px-AlexandraChilton-GTAIV.jpg AlexandraChilton-GTAIV.jpg AlexChilton.png Navigation de:Alexandra Chilton es:Alexandra Chilton fr:Alexandra Chilton Chilton, Alexandra Chilton, Alexandra Chilton, Alexandra